Camp Hoshi
by UltraSpecialBlaBla8
Summary: Welcome to a camp of fun, sports, fun, music, and occasionally fun! A camp made for people who are antisocial over summer break and want to actually do Something! But will they be able to beat their rival camp at the starlight games at the end of the year? (OC entries have finished)
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfiction on this site. I've seen a lot of OC stories around and I figured I might make one. I have many ideas for this and I hope I get a lot of OCS.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.

Dear (name),

We're proud to say that you have been accepted into Camp Hoshi.

The camp will start July 5th. Drop off will be at 8:00

Please bring the following with you when you arrive,

A bathing suit

3 sets of normal clothes

Formal clothes

A set if pajamas

A set of blankets and pillows (They will not be provided at camp)

And anything else you desire.

Please don't bring any drugs, alcohol, weapons, or anything inappropriate.

We hope to see you there!

- Staff at Camp Hoshi

Okay, here is the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothes 1:

Clothes 2:

Clothes 3:

Formal wear:

Bathing Suit:

Pajamas:

Crush:

Extra:

I hope I get some OCS!


	2. First day

Wow! I got so many amazing OCS from the reviewers! I was worried that I wouldn't get any, but I suppose that shows how much faith I put in myself sometimes. Not to mention how great everyone's OC is. I have a clear image of all of them in my head.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Koyuki looked at the camp from the entrance, with a suitcase in each of her hands. "Wow! It's giant!" She said.

Koyuki had long wavy brown hair, green eyes, fair skin tone and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a light pink shirt, a purple and pink poncho that reaches her hips, purple leggings, pink flats and a camera around her neck.

She stepped onto the property and looked around, looking lost. "Excuse me, are you new here?" Asked a boy with white hair and blue eyes. "Yes I am. My name is Koyuki." Said Koyuki.

"Nice to meet you Koyuki chan, my name is Toby." Toby replied. He guided me to the registration table where I signed my name. They gave me the key to my dorm and told me where to go.

When I unlocked the door I saw that there were three girls inside. One had vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks. She also has her hair in a curly side ponytail. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 (her father is around 6'4") and weights about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body type with a slightly muscular figure, due to working out and also her hip hop dancing. She was wearing royal blue collared halter top with a white collar and a zipper on the back of the halter top. The halter top reveals her mid-drift area, which reveal a silver snowflake belly button piercing. She wears a white denim crop jacket with an attached hood on it over the top. Ninel also wears a pair of dark wash denim jeans with a silver chain belt and a pair of black thigh length boots. She tends to wear a silver snowflake pendant around her neck and a pair of royal blue fingerless gloves on.

The second girl was nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She was wearing nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

The third girl was 4"10, 125 pounds, short short brown hair, bluish grey eyes, has braces. She was wearing a black tshirt that says "stay weird." Upside down, black jeans, sky blue converse, and blue nerdy glasses.

The three girls looked at Koyuki when she stepped into the room. "Um… hello she said shyly. The girl with blue hair walked over to her an started looking at her closely like she didn't trust her. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

The girl with vermillion colored hair pulled the girl off of Koyuki. "Please excuse my friend." She said apologetically. "I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, and this is Ayami Gin Scarlett." She said.

Ayami glared at Ninel like sharp daggers were coming out of her eyes. "Don't call me Ayami. Only Gin!" She yelled.

Koyuki looked around the dorm and looked at the brown haired girl. "Hey Ninel san, who is she?" She asked. "That is Emma Hagane." Ninel replied. "She's kind of anti social.

"Nice to meet you, Ninel San, Gin Chan, Emma chan. My name is Koyuki Iwayaki." She said. "So do you want us to give you a tour? I assume you're new to this camp." Gin asked. "Sure, but can we wait until tomorow? It's already late." She said.

Koyuki set up her bed and tried to go to sleep. Camp was already going well and she had something to look foreword to.

* * *

How is it so far? If you think there are some things that need to be fixed, please let me know. Also SilverNight Tsubasa is already taken so if you have a different crush for your OC please let me know. I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise anything!

So, bye, until I update!


End file.
